In the Distance
by Nunnya Buiznes
Summary: By some twist of fate, Serena Tsukino found herself driving hundreds of miles away from her home to visit an old friend. Dreading the entire trip she never stopped to think that something special could occur while she was there.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note & Disclaimer: Well out of sheer boredom I decided to try this writing thing again by revisiting an old story (On the Road to Love). Yes I know I am slightly demented with the whole coupling thing but I like Molly and Seiya was the one person that looks enough like Darien to be his brother. I'm not too fond of making up characters. Well enjoy and I don't own sailor moon.

**Chapter One**

The mountain air was much chillier than she'd expected. Even though it was well into November the young blonde had figured that the southwest desert would be blistering hot. Sure it had been in the eighty's during the day, but not at night. She wasn't complaining the air was refreshing after driving around all day. The last thing on her mind was getting back into her pick-up and watching the day's McDonalds go right to her thighs. No, this small, rather run down rest area in God knows where was fine for her.

She hated to drive long distances. She even had reduced price on airfares for working at American Airlines, anywhere in the country for about half of what others paid. Somehow her friends had talked her into driving and "enjoying the scenery" as they put it. She wouldn't deny that the scenery was beautiful, more glorious than anything you could see from a plane. And even as she sat outside of this old rest stop, the ground around her littered with cigarette buds and pop cans, even the old dinky bench she was sitting on she was enjoying herself. It was outside after all, and the stars were amazing. They lit up the sky in multitudes she'd never seen before. After all it wasn't like you could see that many in the bustling city of Chicago where she was from. The woman sighed, took a deep breath and told herself that when she opened her eyes she would have to get back on the road.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open with curiosity at this voice. The speaker was very tall, with a deep baritone voice. The dim lighting covered his face in shadows but she could make out a strong looking jaw, straight nose, and dark hair that was styled to fall slightly over his eyes of a color that she tell.

"You've just been sitting here for a while and I was wondering if you were having car troubles?" He asked before stepping forward slightly and squinting at the old flickering lights from the building behind them.

"No I was just enjoying the scenery; I'm not from around here." She explained while twirling a golden strand of hair in nervous habit. You'd think being a flight attendant would give her better social skills but meeting strange men in dark and unknown places did exactly delight her.

"Me neither," The man commented in a slightly dazed fashion, "I've never seen so many stars." Perhaps it was the air or the majestic looking mountains but she smiled, he didn't seem like some psychotic murderer to her.

"Oh please forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. The name is Darien Shields." He introduced thrusting his hand out in greeting.

"Serena Tsukino" she replied shaking his hand and giving another genuine smile. It's not like tall, dark, and handsome strangers spoke with her often, unless they wished to have a travel pillow or a blanket. "I'm sorry I ought to be going, I need to be to my destination by tomorrow and I still have quite a way to go." Serena stated before standing up and lightly brushing off her bottom from whatever had been on that decrepit bench. "Have a good trip" she finished. Perhaps she was a little timid but she did need to get going, it was already past nine and she had around six hours left of driving before she would get to the southern Arizona border.

"As do you, drive safe." The man said with a most charming smile, as he sat on the now unoccupied bench and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Serena waved a little and made her way back to her white ford pick up. It was her beloved ninety-seven F-150; a sixteenth birthday present. She was surprised when it had through high school and technical college. Though it was mostly due to the small amount she drove, this was her very first road trip. She would have flown, frequent flier miles and all, but her friends had insisted that she see the country side declaring that this was probably the only two weeks she'd get off for another year. After long debate, Serena felt up to the challenge and the scenery was gorgeous. Driving still wasn't one of her favorite things.

After buckling and driving back onto the highway, Serena reached for her trusty cup of coffee, lukewarm now and flipped the radio on. She had to stay awake. A smile lit up her face as she realized what station her dial had landed on, oldies galore. Her father had always played old tunes when she was a child so as she sang along with the lyrics of "Bye, Bye, Miss American Pie" she reminisced over those 'good old days'. Back when her and her best friend Molly were inseparable and wore the same sun dresses to church together. She couldn't wait to see her friend again, it was Molly's daughter, Rose's baptism this week and Serena had agreed to come down and be her Godmother, what are best friends for after all?

Time passed by quickly as Serena drove. She'd seen the sunrise, rays of light streaking through mountain passes and covering the valleys beneath. And after about four gas stops and countless cups of coffee Serena had finally arrived at the southern border of Arizona, a place called Sierra Vista. The city was a valley in itself, Mountains rising out of the ground on each side and clouds that were so low that she felt like she could touch them if she took a small hiking trip.

The scenery was wonderful in this small city but the rest? Not so good. For goodness sake there was only one mall! She wouldn't have even found it if it hadn't been for a slight misplacement of directions. She was parked in its parking lot digging through her purse for her cell phone and praying that it got service here. She calmly reminded herself that even being lost she'd see Molly soon. She owed that girl so much already; after Molly had moved at the end of their junior year in high school Serena had figured her life would end. They kept in touch though and visited often, more of Molly coming back to the Midwest to see her Grandparents and sneaking off with Serena but three years ago there had been a delayed layover in Phoenix and she'd come up to see Serena. They had a fun time, a couple Starbucks and few hours of shopping.

Two years ago when her spunky red-headed friend eloped Serena made her swear that had she wanted a wedding Serena would have been her Maid of Honor. Perhaps it would have been easier; she would have already known where Molly lived if that had been the situation.

"Aha!" Serena exclaimed as her hand closed around the small metallic feeling rectangle. Speed dialing her best friend she waited.

Ringing, once, twice… "Hello?" answered a man's voice.

'Oh crap, Molly's husband… what on earth is his name?' Serena scolded herself mentally for forgetting such an important detail. "Um hi, this is Serena calling. Is Molly around by any chance?" she replied hoping not to sound like a fool.

"Serena! Molly has been worried sick, we expected you about an hour ago. She's trying to get Rose to take her bath, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine but it seems that I've lost the map you guys sent me and I can't seem to find your street anywhere on the one I have." Serena explained trying hard not to whine.

A chuckle was heard from the other end and Serena frowned.

"Molly mentioned that you were quite forgetful, where are you now?" He asked.

Serena answered as she drove and followed his directions which were nearly spoon fed to her, each and every little detail; there was no way she'd get lost with them. Thank goodness their conversation didn't include having to know his name. Serena would have been utterly embarrassed had she called him 'Mr. Shields'. Funny, she seemed to recognize the name. Where had she heard it before?

"Alright now it's the beige house with a black Mercedes in driveway." Molly's husband finished as she pulled down their street. The Mercedes was easily spotted; their Spanish style house was full of character, with its red stucco roof and well kept lawn full of desert plants. It was just like Molly to have a house that looked like this. But that black Mercedes, hadn't Molly said that her husband was a pastor? Perhaps he came from a wealthy background.

"Alright I'm pulling in" Serena replied before flipping her phone shut and parking behind the Mercedes and was extra careful, God forbid that she would damage such a nice car. Running her hand through her golden locks she slid out of her truck. Shades covering her eyes and in baggy pink sweats she was sure Molly would have something to say. She walked back to the bed of her truck, pulling herself onto the wheel to reach her two duffle bags. She nearly lost her balance as a high pitched squeal was heard from near the house, her head snapped up to glimpse red hair and a blue sundress as Molly launched herself to her friend, dragging her from her truck and embracing her tightly.

"Serena I missed you so much!" Her friend exclaimed squeezing her extra tight.

"I missed you to Molly but,"

"Oh I can't explain how much it means to me that you'd come all this way just to be Rose's Godmother. I wouldn't have anyone else and you've been like such a sister to me over the years. We've got so much catching up to do!" Molly cried, a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Serena hugged her back, "Now don't be a drama queen on me girl, I spoke to you just last week anyways." Serena had missed her too after all email and phone was great but the last time they had seen each there was three years ago.

Serena detangled herself from their hug. Molly hadn't changed since high school. Still average height which was taller than Serena by about three inches, her red hair spun into Shirley Temple curls and resting on her shoulders, and blue eyes that were covered by square rimmed glasses, nope Molly hadn't changed. She still even had that little baby fat look to her, much of it was gone though but the dimples remained.

"Molly you're looking so great!" Serena complimented with a smile.

Molly gave an unbelieving snort. "Yeah, muffin top and all." She joked, "Now Serena you could enter a Ms. America pageant, do they feed you where you live?" Molly pinched her arm; they'd always teased each other like this. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rena, you need to come in and see her; Rose is just the cutest thing!" she exclaimed while taking Serena's hand and pulling her towards the house like they were school girls once again.

"Molly I've got to get my bags" Serena interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about it; they're in your truck right? Seiya dear!" she called towards the house.

'Seiya, I've got to remember that!'

Seiya emerged from the house looking much like Serena had expected. His dark hair was tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, a grin covered his face, and his midnight eyes sparked with laughter. He wore a rumpled short sleeve shirt with worn out jeans. His height was probably around six foot but he shrunk in comparison to the man behind him. Tall, tanned, dark hair much like Seiya's that elegantly draped over his brow and the same eyes, they were gorgeous eyes. This man certainly had sex appeal even with his business like composure, a white collared shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows and black slacks. He certainly didn't look like he belonged here and his gaze made Serena uncomfortable. Her entire job was built on appearance and first impression, and frankly her pink sweatpants and white tank top wasn't saying much for her, at least she remembered to smile.

"Oh Serena this is Seiya my wonderful husband" said Molly reaching over and kissing him on the cheek. Serena smiled, they were adorable. Serena reached her hand out and shook his before Molly motioned to the man that she had been most curious about.

"Oh and this is Darien, Seiya's brother." She commented, "He's here for the baptism as well. So would you two mind getting Rena's things? I want to show her around."

Serena froze in shock… it just couldn't be.

End Note: Well that's all for now, perhaps I'll be bored enough to write another chapter soon. I've got a lot going on now that school is starting but if I get some encouragement I'd be happy to give it a shot. I don't have an editor and I really have no skill with words at all so don't be too harsh when you review, if anyone does. I'm not really expecting it. Formatting sucks and I should have spend more time editing, anyone care for the job because when I finish typing I'm just so proud that I have to have someone read it. Any suggestions and title opinions are greatly appreciated.

So long,

Nunnya


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note & Disclaimer: I was very pleased with the reviews; y'all are just such sweeties. This was never meant to be a one-shot but if you prefer not to be disappointed by my writing skills I would advise not to read on. Really, well don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter Two**

Darien Shields smirked, his hair falling into his eyes as he suppressed a laugh. Those gorgeous midnight eyes glinted with mystery as his hair obstructed Serena's view of them. "It's very nice to meet you Serena." He said holding out his hand like a polite gentleman.

Serena was abruptly shaken out of her daze. She glanced up at him; it was most definitely the man from last night. His height was a dead giveaway. Most men were taller than her, but few towered over her by a full foot. He had to be around six foot four for goodness sake! She looked down at his outstretched hand and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well Darien" she said, his name coming from her lips sounded as sweet as honey. She shook his hand, her eyes never leaving his. What was he playing at? Did he forget her already? 'It's not like it really matters' she told herself.

"Eh, Darien get over here, it seems our guest had the need to pack rocks instead of clothes." Seiya called from beside her truck as winked at Molly. Molly shook her head disapprovingly, her red curls bouncing as she did.

"Come on Serena they can handle it on their own… I think." Molly joked while taking her hand once again and leading her inside. The walls of the entrance hallway were painted a rusty red and lined with family photos. Serena spotted several that she'd seen before in Molly's parent's house when the family was still together. It was her parent's divorce their junior year that caused the duo to be separated. To the left was a kitchen, as Serena passed it she noticed that it was full of rooster decorations, just as Molly had said she'd decorate her house back in high school. A strip of wallpaper split the rusty red with beige above it. Clean dishes were drying on a rack outside of the sink and the rest of the kitchen looked squeaky clean.

Immediately after the kitchen the hallway emptied into a small and cozy family room, a brown leather lazy boy was in the corner of the room, a matching couch across from it and a pale pink playpen sat in the middle of the floor. The most adorable child Serena had ever seen played with a rattle inside it. Tight black curls sprouted out of her head and her translucent blue eyes observed Serena and her mother. A fist was currently being slobbered on in her mouth but an innocent smile remained evident on her face. As soon as her mother approached her she laughed and shook her rattle. Molly reached down and picked up her child, setting Rose on her hip.

"Serena, this is our little Rose" she stated, her mother love showing through every word. It was a picture perfect introduction and Serena's heart melted at the sight of them. Some women her age were already making dream families, why couldn't she be one of them?

"She is adorable Molly, and she couldn't resemble you more, it seems that the hair color is the only thing different from you, she had to get some of his genetics though" Serena declared.

"Would you like to hold her?" Molly asked while gracefully walking over to Serena and placing the baby in her arms.

Serena stiffened with uneasiness, "Molly I'm really not good with children."

Molly shook her head, "Nonsense, now support her head like this" she re-arranged Serena's arms a little and backed away. "And there you go" Serena looked down at the little girl, nearly eight months and she was still so small and fragile. She seemed so tranquil, until she began to cry.

"Uh Molly" Serena cried out in panic, she tried to rock her a little like she'd seen other mothers do. Rose only cried louder at this. Molly took her child from Serena and Rose quieted to a whine.

"She probably just needs a diaper change Serena, don't worry." Molly reasoned, "Seiya dear," she turned in the direction of the front door where Darien and Seiya had emerged carrying Serena's two duffle bags. "Could you change Rose for me?" she asked as Seiya dropped Serena's bag with a 'thud' and walked to his wife. Slowly he took his daughter and smiled.

"Alright, she could probably use a nap before dinner as well." Seiya commented before crossing the living room to a hallway leading off its right side and disappearing behind a wall. Serena assumed the bedrooms were that way.

Molly snapped her fingers, "Oh shoot, I forgot to get dinner started! Darien would you mind showing Serena to the other guest room?" she asked her brother in law sweetly, Darien nodded, looking dashing as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Serena I'm making some of your favorites for dinner it will only take around an hour so feel free to use anything here in the time being. Darien will finish up the tour for you."

Serena didn't have time to protest and tell her that she didn't need to make a special dinner on her account; and to let Darien know that she could easily carry her own bags, for Darien quickly smiled and asked her to follow him. Serena obliged and they crossed the living room heading towards the hallway that Seiya had just gone down. The door on the south side of the hallway was open and Darien had informed her that it was Seiya and Molly's room. Then was the bathroom, the first guest room and at the far end of the hallway was the room Serena was going to stay in. Darien opened the door and walked to the right where a bed was. He placed her bags on its quilt and smiled.

"Well this is your room for now, Seiya mentioned that they were in the process of turning it into a nursery but they haven't had time to finish it." Serena could see that it was a child's room; with pastel yellow paint and shelves of Molly's ever so famous teddy bear collection it looked like a typical youngster's room. Molly had always collected Teddy bears when they were young, all sorts of them, large small, holiday themed. The collection had certainly grown quite a bit. Serena noticed that their 'best friend bear' sat with the rest of Molly's favorites, including her very first one. Serena had attempted to make it in a home economics class freshman year. Its eyes were uneven and she'd forgotten an ear, the legs were the only thing sewn on correctly, but for some reason young Serena had decided that buttons would make good bear toenails. Any child would be scared of such a hideous contraption but Molly had kept it out of love for her best friend.

"It's perfect for a nursery," Serena commented while smiling at him, "Thanks for carrying my things, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

Darien gave her a quirky smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm quite surprised you made it here today; I'd figured that you'd settle down and rent a hotel room near Winslow or Holbrook. You seemed pretty tired last night."

Serena rolled her eyes at him, "Oh so you do remember me, I was beginning to believe that I'd imagined our whole encounter." She said accusingly.

"How'd you end up arriving here before me anyways?" she questioned.

Darien smirked, "Same way as you I suppose. I drove all night, followed my map carefully, and didn't get lost." Serena frowned, was he mocking her?

"Excuse me, who said that I got lost?" she asked defensively.

Darien laughed, "You turned a six hour drive into a nine hour drive, how else could you do that?"

Serena sighed, "I was only sixty miles off course when I turned around." She threw back at him; one little wrong turn had given her more embarrassment that she'd expected. "What was with your little act anyway?"

Darien gave her a blank stare, "huh" Serena sighed in frustration." Our second introduction…" she explained trying to get the point. It wasn't that it really mattered, she was just curious.

Clarity crossed Darien's face. "Oh that, Seiya seems to think that every woman I know is someone I've slept with. There was no way he'd buy an explanation of meeting you at a rest stop so I figured I'd let you make your own first impression. Those two can be quite good at hammering whatever story they want to hear from you." He answered as if it were the most obvious answer out there.

"And you normally have sex with women you meet at rest stops?" Serena asked, mocking him this time around.

Darien frowned before smirking, "No" he began, Serena found odd feelings of relief rush through her, "I usually prefer to meet them at airports, they're a bit cleaner." He said, his smirk growing wider as color flooded Serena's face.

"Alright then," she laughed uncomfortably "I think I'll take a nap, I've been awake for over twenty four hours" she cued him to leave.

"Alright then, until our next memorable meeting." He said before walking out the door and quietly closing it behind him.

Serena lay down on the small bed, pushing her bags off and hanging her legs off the side. How on earth did he fluster her so? She shook her head; no matter how gorgeous Darien Shields may be she was here for a baptism and only that. This was her little relaxation vacation and she was here to catch up with her old friend, not go man hunting. Plus she didn't even know if he was interested in her. She cleared her head of him; it wasn't time to be acting like as schoolgirl with a crush. She smiled and closed her eyes before the waves of sleep crashed over her.

Serena awoke to the smell of spaghetti wafting through her door and enticing her senses. She took a deep breath and sat up. The dresser mirror across from her bed showed a much disoriented demeanor. Her hair was mussed in tangles, eyes slightly red from sleeping and her tank top and sweats were rather inappropriate now that she was around people. Doing a quick search of her bags she found a comfortable but nice outfit, jeans and a lace tank top, simple but acceptable. She rushed into the bathroom down the hall with her toiletries and did a quick fix up of her hair, make-up, and teeth. No one liked bad breath. A strange idea knocked Serena over the head as she brushed her hair. She began to pull one side up in her old childhood style, two buns with the rest streaming down. She let out a giggle. Serena hadn't worn her hair like this since elementary school why on earth would she try it now? She figured that it would give Molly a good laugh and she could take it down after dinner. Changing her outfit she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where Molly was. Serena snuck up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked as her friend jumped slightly.

"Serena you startled me!" she scolded, before giving Serena a double-take and bursting into laughter. "What's with the hair flashback? Next thing you know I'll be trying to wear eighty's poof" she teased giving one of Serena's pigtails a tug. Serena shook her head and laughed as well.

"It's dessert," Molly finished answering her question. She began to pour it into a pan, the chocolate looking concoction making Serena's mouth water. "Would you mind setting the rest of the food on the table? Seiya and Darien are on a shopping run, I ran out of milk and Rose needs more diapers." She explained.

"Sure" Serena complied but not before swiping her finger through the chocolate batter and eating it. "Yum" she said to Molly's disapproving gaze. Looking around the kitchen; there was only a bowl of salad and a plate of odd, but tasty, fried mushrooms that Molly always made with her Italian dishes. Serena picked them up and walked through another opening in the kitchen which she assumed to lead the dining room. The oak table was already set with four plates and a highchair for Rose. Serena placed the dishes down and looked around. "Do you need anything else Molly?" she asked leaning back into the kitchen.

Molly raised her head and looked around, "Well if you could bring Rose out here I have to feed her yet." She asked reaching into a cabinet above the sink and pulling out a jar of baby food. "How do yams and carrots sound?" she asked Serena. Serena made a face of disgust, that poor child with no teeth.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Molly looked back at her, "Just in the playpen again." She muttered, consumed in grating a block of cheese for the salad.

Serena shrugged and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Sure enough there was little Rose sucking her pacifier and trying to crawl. "Alright Rosie" said Serena leaning over the playpen to pick up the little baby. "It's dinner time" she said with a smile trying to hold Rose on her hip like she'd seen Molly do earlier that day. Rose cooed before reaching a little fist up to yank Serena's hair. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Okay, let go of the hair sweetie" she said trying to pry Rose's fingers from her golden locks.

"Is everything okay?" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"Fine!" Serena grunted. She carried Rose into the kitchen, the baby fist still tangled in a vice grip with her hair. Molly spotted this and dropped her cheese grater.

"Oh I'm so Sorry Serena" she apologized removing Rose's fist. "Seiya lets her tug his ponytail all the time, it seems to have become a bit of a habit for her now" Molly explained.

Serena shook her head, "don't worry about it" she said walking into the dining room and placing Rose on her highchair. Molly followed her with the baby food and a bib and sat down, tying the bib around her daughter.

"We're back" called Seiya from the front door.

Molly pressed a baby spoon into Serena's hands, "Could you feed her? Just scoop up the food that falls out of her mouth okay?" she instructed before leaving to greet her husband.

Serena looked around, did Molly not understand that she wasn't good with children. With a smile she gave it a shot, opening the can of carrot and yam baby food. Serena smiled at Rose, scooped some into the spoon and tried to feed the child. Most of it ended up on her bib but Rose did manage to eat some. When Molly returned Serena was feeling quite triumphant, she was getting the hang of this. Rose saw her parents, giggled and clapped, sending fragments of her orange baby food onto Serena's face. Serena turned and heard a snort of laughter coming from their new arrivals. Molly looked at her in apologetic shock and Seiya was rushing towards her to take over the job, Darien, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"Well why don't you try feeding your niece if it's so funny" she shot at him. Why was she always embarrassing herself in front of him?

"Hey you two don't start fighting now" Seiya warned the two of them as he easily fed his daughter the rest of her baby food.

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed, "Show off" she mumbled before grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping the orange goop from her face.

The meal was delicious, salad, spaghetti, garlic bread, the whole works. By the time Molly brought out her triple fudge brownies, Serena was stuffed full. She managed to eat one though; they were just too delicious to pass up.

"Molly I hope you don't plan on feeding me like this for a whole two weeks, I'd get back to work and be fired for not fitting down the aisle anymore." Serena laughed and patted her stomach slightly.

"Oh hush Serena, you're as thin as a twig" Molly waved a hand at her friend, "It won't matter though. I plan on taking you up to Coronado Monument, we'll have a few miles hike to the top but the view is breathtaking." Molly explained. Serena sighed; they were going to hike a mountain? Oh dear…

For the past few moments Serena had felt the tickling feeling that Darien had been watching her, she'd avoided looking at him, but he was being unusually quiet. She turned her head to face him and their eyes locked. She sucked in a breath of air. "Well what is it?" she asked, did she have something on her face?

Darien smiled, "You're hair… it looks uncannily like spaghetti and meatballs" he stated profoundly.

Serena's jaw dropped, how dare he? Wait was that laughter. She turned to her best friend. Molly Shields was stifling her giggles as best she could. "Oh I give up" Serena proclaimed picking up her dishes and heading to the sink this was going to be one heck of a vacation.

End Note: Ta Da! I'm slightly disappointed with this chapter but perhaps my excess amount of grammar mistakes will convince someone to be my editor. hint hint But I'm sorry anyways, my grammar has never been good. This is actually my second draft of this chapter edited twice so I did all I could. That's all for now so be kind if any of you decide to review.

There was one review that I though I'd reply to. From Anonyms, you mentioned that flight attendants had to be taller than average height in order for everyone to see them during safety presentations. It is true that the airlines used to have strict height and weight requirements but after many lawsuits claiming that this was discriminations, all airlines were forced to lower their standards. According to if you are in a height range of five to six feet most major airlines will hire you. I suppose I should have been more specific, I figured Serena would be about five foot three inches.


End file.
